Kyon of the Silver Flame
by Konoha's D. Last Dragneel
Summary: Kyon is given the choice to be a Flame Haze in order to help ensure the safety of the world. With the SOS Brigade and new acquaintances, would he be able to take on the choice of becoming a Flame Haze that would save the world, or would he remain a normal high school student and observe others without saying a word to Haruhi. Shakugan no Shana and the Haruhi series are not mine.


Ugh…. When you wake up only to find your little sister yelling at you to make breakfast, you know that an annoying day is going to start. It's such a pain… one that I am sure no one has to endure besides me. It seems that nowadays, nothing could really shock me…. All I hope for is that Haruhi doesn't come up with any more foolish ideas that would pull Mikuru-chan, Nagato-san, Koizumi, and me into a worldwide problem. No… not a worldwide problem… a universal problem… one that could probably mean certain death. *sighs* It's such a pain if you understand, yet as much as I hate to say this…. I prefer my life now compared to before I met Haruhi. After all, if you are a member of the SOS Brigade, it seems as if the possibilities in this world are endless.

Talking about endless, I should be glad that the endless summer is over. To be honest, I still do not know what Haruhi wished for. Was it being able to finish homework at my house? Eh… I'll just ask Haruhi in the clubroom. Hopefully she won't get any crazy ideas before I get there. As for now, I better get to school soon… I don't want to end up getting yelled at by Haruhi.

As I walked to the SOS Brigade room, I pondered about the events that took place so far. I met an alien, time traveler, and an esper, was almost killed by an alien, saved the existence of the world with a kiss, travelled in time, entered closed-space, and was in an alternate universe. I sure have an interesting life… hopefully I will survive highschool. Probably not, after all, Haruhi always knows what we are going to do next. As I opened the door, I noticed that only Haruhi was in the room. "Kyon! What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you that there was no meeting today?" Haruhi yelled at me. Confused, I just facepalmed and responded, "Haruhi. You didn't tell me anything. How unimportant am I?" Ignoring me, Haruhi just grinned and pointed towards me exclaiming that since I am here, I should treat her to a meal. Gosh! is this a reward or eternal punishment! Well, at least this time I wasn't brutally dragged to the café by Haruhi.

"Kyon! Today, we are going to find something out of this world! And don't bother going home until we find one, otherwise, heads will roll!" she said with a smile. *Sighs* She could be such a bother at times. At times I ask myself, was it the right choice to remain in this world instead of living in the world Nagato-san made? Argh! I ended up searching by myself in a deserted park. How do I even get myself in these situations? Tired of searching, I decided to sit down and close my eyes to ponder on what excuse I could use to fool Haruhi. After I decided on telling Haruhi, "I met a necromancer that told me that a ghost would haunt me twenty years in the future." I opened my eyes, only to realize that I was in a unique world. In front of me was a wooden katana (bokken) with the words "Lake Toya" inscribed on its handle. The sky and the surroundings were all red…. It was like closed-space but crimson. "Welcome to the Crimson world…. We have been expecting you… Kyon." I turned around when I heard that voice. Where was it coming from? Am I insane? Am I dreaming? As I turned to face the bokken once more, I saw a silver gleam, one that contrasts the gloomy scenery of this world. "Kyon… you have been chosen by us, the Crimson Gods, to be a Flame Haze. It is of course, your choice rather or not to accept this request. After all, you do have many responsibilities to bear such as being the key of Haruhi Suzumiya. Would you accept our humble request?" Looking at the bokken… I was given a choice…. To accept and be able to fight alongside Nagato-san, Mikuru-chan, and Koizumi… or to remain powerless and observe….


End file.
